FMA: Lost Hope
by KamauFox
Summary: Al died, Ed's alone and injured, and Winry is missing either captured or dead! This time Ed may finally lose it, mentally and physically. Will he give up? or continue forward? Possible WinxEd [Updated chapter 4 up]
1. Worthless

**_Note:_** Wow...last night I watched episodes 28- 36 and...sheesh My whole aspect on the show and Ed has changed abruptly. Heh so I wrote this before I learned all that new junk through those episodes. So heres the timeline the story will be: Ed knows nothing, he only knows that hommunculi are after him and want him to make the stone and he only knows about Envy, Gluttony, and Lust and he knows nothing about HoenheimAlso don't get confused Ed doesn't love his brother (as inElricest)its nothing but brotherly love and a strong bond of friendship._Oh and this is Ed's point of view (since I never said his name anywhere)_

Yup problem solved I'll ignore my newfound knowledge on the show xP

_Italic thoughts_

**_Lost Hope_**

****_Chapter 1 __Worthless_

He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, his mind wouldn't even allow him to think straight. All around his senses were darkness, putrid ebony darkness that made his heart pound in anxiety. All he smelled was the brutal scent of blood that made his stomach turn and all he heard was the splatter of rain drops falling from the heavens. He didn't want to be here, not all alone in this evil darkness, alone..all alone, his mission failed and dying with that sense of guilt, that lost hope the fear of death. But what did he have? What was there now to live for in this cruel world anyways?

_Al_

At the very brush of the name flittering against his consciousness he dug his nails into the crisp earth driving them deep and shifted forward in a howl of agony. The earth around seemed to lurch beneath him. The damp ground was a stained crimson, a mixture of water and blood laying in puddles. He flicked dampened, tainted locks of hair from his pale face, his eyes focusing upon a million shattered pieces of metal across the earth. He dug his hands grasping onto the small pieces of metal scraps littering the ground, not even noticing the fresh cuts the sharp edges dug. In a panicked frenzy the teens hands scrambled through the mess looking for a piece that would catch his eye.

In his pain filled dash he couldn't even focus upon what he was looking for, but just looked for something that would stick out in his mind, something that was missing. Something that would answer his jumbled thoughts and unspoken questions

One thought kept ringing through his head as he searched _Al..Al..Al...AL.._ He called out desperately "Alphonse!" But following the words was a brutal cough that made his head pound and chest stab with pain. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth and he fell over in a collapsed heap with a sob.

In a weak effort he balled his fist together feeling flesh and metal colliding, and hearing the small crunch as the metal crumbled in his hand sharp pieces digging into his tender hands and cutting, sending fresh blood falling.

His whole focus was on the numbing pain that made his lungs want to scream out instead of a silent inward protest. With each shallow breath came a new wave of pain from his cranium. Both mentally and physically he was in turmoil

_Al..Al how could I..I am so sorry._

He tried to whisper but nothing came out of his mumbling lips. New tears streaked across his pale face as he thought through the blaze of agony of his brother. His once youthful handsome face was now stained with blood, tears, and dirt. The throbbing of his head that seemed to swallow up his sanity disrupting his thinking sending all memories and thoughts into a blur of color.

The boy could feel the small amount of energy draining from his form every moment leaking out with his life's blood across the ground and all he could think of now was Al

_Alphonse_

_Brother_

_I failed you_

_We are dead_

_Your body I destroyed_

_I committed that terrible sin_

_you I dragged into the military with me_

_All for selfish reasons I destroyed your body_

_and now_

_Al _

_Alphonse_

_Brother_

_I failed you_

_We...are dead._

_Why does this world have to be so cruel? First father left making mother, oh dear mother weaken from heart break. She turned on a happy face towards me, always praising, smiling, hiding her feelings and crying all alone. About that bastard, she shed all those tears for him and even died waiting for him. I can't even call him father. That man had left, left her and his children to die, rot. All for his own hidden motives and selfish reasons. _

_Trisha was the only solace we had. She kept us strong through the hardest of times. Then she too was torn from our grasp tearing open old wounds of loneliness and lost hope. Only Al and I remained, our family annihilated. We were nothing now but orphans. I at first thought all was hopeless and to let the evil world swallow me up whole. But then a solution had sprung into my young foolish mind as I stared at her grave. I could not, would not move on, I could not forget her nor live without her! I had decided. Oh so selfishly I decided that we would see her once more. See that smiling face, feel her warm embrace, listen to her praise of my alchemy. We would bring her back_

_But that plan had failed... after all that work, determination, it was all for nothing and I had dragged my innocent brother into the mess. What's an arm and leg compared to a whole body? Alphonse is always so optimistic so much kinder then I could ever be. Due to my own selfish reasons I made Al like this. He must hate me, I'd hate me. And now he's dead..Gone! Just like mother..all my family is gone all because I couldn't move on. _

_I am no genius. I am nothing but a worthless dog, a worthless dog of the military._

* * *

I have the next two chapters all typed up edited and ready to post but I'd like some feedback first... due to my kindness I'll probably post the next chapter sometime today anyway 


	2. Late

_Chapter 2_

**_Note: _**If you didn't notice I am completely ignoring the events of episode 25, in my world it never happened -sniff- I've never had a good picture on Roy, Riza, or Maes emotions so this may seem way out of character. But ah well. I have not a single clue how to spell out Hughes kids name so I randomly guessed. Please feel free to correct me If I spelt her name terrible

**I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters**

**Lost Hope**

_Chapter 2_

Late

"Where the hell is Full Metal?" An annoyed Mustang grumbled, twiddling his fingers in annoyance. He was leaning back upon his comfortable military chair behind his oak desk.

His charcoal eyes surveyed his desk viewing the perfect shine and quality of it. Scrubbed till it gleamed bright enough for his own smirking face to be staring back at him. A towering pile of paperwork laid dangerously on the edge as though taunting him. Reminding him the work that had to be done and that his lazy mood would soon be ended and he would be forced back to signing, signing those dreaded papers, signature after signature.

He eyed them for a moment longer trying to stare it down willing them to just turn to ash before his nose. A devilish thought came into his mind. He was the flame alchemist was he not? He slipped a silent hand into his coat pocket before a sharp voice rang out, making him wince like a wounded beast.

"Don't even think about it Sir." 1st lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood before his desk in a brief salute before pacing over to the usual corner she stood at surveying the colonel. His charcoal eyes flickered onto Riza then the guns she constantly carried and sighed to himself, it looked like he'd have to do the paper work or have a bullet through his head.

"Fullmetal's late for our meeting, two hour's late. I heard he was currently in central so he has no excuse. Get Hughes to go get him. I'm not in the mood to go searching for the shrimp." He said suddenly. It was always amusing to argue with that chibi. Fullmetal was as stubborn as a mule and his temper was as short as he was. It was always amusing to toy with Ed and Roy almost specialized in it.

"Yes Mustang." She uttered, her hazel eyes on him before turning around and walking towards the door; her good figure was still noticeable under her boxy deep blue military attire and Roy couldn't help but stare _She sure would look good in a miniskirt_ he thought before slapping himself mentally. Ridding his mind of such perverted thoughts

* * *

Maes at the current moment was torturing Havoc with pictures of his daughter

"Ah look at this one! Little Elicia in her new outfit! Isn't she the most wonderful perfect daughter you have ever seen!"

"Hu-"

"And look! This ones new! Its her and her mummy. Isn't she the most beautiful wife in the world! Oh and Elicia looks so cute in here!" Hughes was in complete oblivion about his prisoners lack of interest. He was practically dancing with joy as he flung pictures out from his uniform and a huge smile was spread across his face.

"Hughes! Where are they all coming from!" Havoc muttered sucking idly on the cigarette always stuffed in his mouth

"Oh everywhere, look I have some more in my wallet! You must see them they are so adora-"

" Hughes sir, Colonel Mustang requests for you to get Edward. He's probably just oversleeping in his room"

Riza spoke interrupting the two. Her deadly gaze now on the tall man with slightly spiked hair and that giddy smile on his face, Hughes.

"Riza! Look at this new picture of Eli-" But he froze as a gun was pointed at his temple in a flash "What were you saying?" Hawkeye said testily her finger caressing the trigger, she still had a headache from Hughes previous talk about his family.

"Eh err oh right sure, I'd be happy to go get Edward!" Hughes replied with a nervous smile his eyes shifting to look at the weapon behind his glasses. He stood up and slunk away leaving Havoc alone with Hawkeye, getting out of trigger happy Riza's view. not noticing the sigh of relief that followed him leaving.

* * *

" Hughes what is it, have you found Full Metal yet, he's four hours late!" Roy replied in the phone, It was late in the morning now, about noon, and for the past 10 minutes Hughes had been gushing about his daughter "Cut to the chase you must have called for another reason"

"Oh right" Maes replied slightly disappointed and sounding more serious abruptly "Well he wasn't at his room so I asked around a bit. It seems Ed, Al, and Winry went shopping at some of the local mechanic shops, and that was the last anyone saw of them. The hotel manager never saw any of them return last night. Unfortunately due to the rain most people were in there homes and saw no one, which also makes it odd that they would have not returned."

"That's odd" The flame Alchemist jeered smugly, he was right. That automail mechanic of Ed's must have got him up early to go shopping once more. At least that sure sounded like something she'd do.

Hughes nodded from the other side of the phone line and spoke again "Yeah it is I was about to go look around a bit in town see if they just were to lazy to go back to there room."

"Alright Maes keep me posted" The colonel replied before hanging the phone back up

Hughes did vice versa whistling and trudged out of the telephone booth he had been in. Walking joyfully down the streets as usual. His eyes were looking at the neat shop windows sparkling even under the gloomy clouds beginning to darken in the sky. The only sound was the soft patter of rain across the cement and the steps of his own boots. He wasn't particularly worried. Those boys could take care of themselves and it wasn't the first time they had been late for meetings. He chuckled to himself thinking of Edward and Mustang's previous meetings together and continued to walk briefly glancing down the alley ways between the shops to see if anything suspicious was arousing. Hoping to spot the large suit of armor that symbolized Ed was near, those two were never far apart from each other for very long

Not many others were out walking. Just a few tourists giggling towards each other and the usual lazy traffic. While the shop owners inside cleaned up the counters and floors doing anything to pass the time and wait for a customer. The weather seemed to be scaring everyone away. Everyone fearing to be caught in the sudden onslaught of rain. But most likely something as minor as weather wouldn't deter Winry from looking at new automail

He kept wandering and soon had gone down most of the block. Hughes glanced at the watch around his wrist reading it silently: 1:00 _lunch time._ With a tired smile he joyfully turned around ready to go back and have a quick snack at the military. The food may taste like crap but it was better then nothing. That and it was warm, the cold air and heavy rain stung his face and made him shiver inwardly.

He shook his head making water spray in all directions, he was soaked to the bone from searching in the outside elements for three hours and for once was thankful that the uniform he wore was thick and boxy, perfect for the rain except for how heavy it felt after a while.

Walking down the slippery streets soon the large military head quarters was in perfect view. Nearing the building he happened to glance out of habit down along an Alley Way shrouded in darkness. He squinted behind his glasses through the rain and darkness spotting a glint of silver. Sparkling mysteriously from the alley as though beckoning him onward.

Suddenly he smelt it the wafting scent of blood dampened by the overpowering scent of rain. Taking a cautious step forward he looked at the alley in a new view, seeing many pieces of metal strewn across the earth. From large hunks to scraps the size of a grain of sand. The earth seemed to be tainted a crimson as were splatters upon the walls. His eyes followed a splash up the dirty wall until he froze spotting writing written in some substance. A red liquid. He shivered to himself. It couldn't be blood? After a wary glance he stepped deeper in and looked up in horror at the wall now being able to clearly read it.

His gaze glanced into the depths now spotting a limp form laying in the middle. He could feel his heart pound anxiously. Fearing what he was about to see for now he knew who was down at the end of this torture filled alley.

His always joyful face turned into a solemn frown as he thought over the message, hoping it was some kind of hoax. Slipping a dagger out from his sleeve just incase he jogged forward cautiously. His boots crunching on the metal and he glanced down _Could this be Al... _He wondered with a jolt and slowed down his pace. Picking his feet up careful not to step on the pieces. Incase it was Ed's younger brother. Nearing the figure he paused glancing down with a deep frown nothing but worry reflecting in his bright green eyes

It was a boy by the looks of it although hardly recognizable now, long blond hair strewn out of its braid fell over his face stained with his own blood. A ragged torn up red cloak lay half fallen off over his back.. The body seemed to be stretched forward as though he had fallen over. One pale fist was closed tightly and the other arm made of metal hung limp against the ground. From this point the overall damage could not be seen except for the increase in blood beneath the torn up former teenager. A shining silver pocket watch lay to the side, splattered with mud.

"Ed.." Hughes breathed crouching down next to him. He hurriedly scooped up the state watch slipping it in his pocket as not to forget it and reached forward with a trembling hand. He brushed the wet bangs from Ed's face and stared in horror which soon turned to anger. Ed's eyes were closed painfully and blood leaked from his mouth. His whole face seemed to be filled with cold sweat, and the touch of his skin felt as hot as a fire, radiating heat and devoid of all life, pale and motionless. But at least the slight breath and hot skin meant the kid was alive. He shook Ed by the shoulders lifting him up slightly and yelled "Edward!" But his efforts were wasted as the blonde did not respond, there was no change in his features.

Hughes took a calming breath before setting Ed gently back his body upturned towards the sky. The mans hands fumbled as he gently lay the teen back down on the ground, afraid to cause more damage moving him.

He wasn't sure what to do, he could run to the military and get some help but then whoever committed this crime might come back to finish Ed off. He glanced at the wall once more reading the message with dread. No they weren't coming back not yet..but he could take no chances. He'd never seen Ed injured except for the lab 5 incident. That had been serious but he having a desk job, didn't actually see the scene just heard about it from fellow officers. He glanced at Ed a last time before making his decision in a split second

Meanwhile Roy was back in his office a piece of typed up paper shoved up his face. In a bored fashion he began to read the sentence on the paper focusing on what it meant, but it was too hard. He was tired and needed coffee. Eyeing the empty cup on his desk he glanced at Riza who was busy with her own work, craving the energetic taste of caffeine. With a sigh he ran his fingers through obsidian hair before signing the paper with a flick of his wrist shoving it in the growing pile of finished papers, read, approved, re- read, and signed. With a smirk of happiness he picked up the last paper in the now empty pile. Quickly scanning it he signed it and flung it in the pile, leaning back with his hands laced behind his head.

"Glad your finally finished here's the next pile, these all need to be sent out, I'll expect them approved and in the mail box before tomorrow."

Riza said sternly walking across the room holding another stack of papers needing to be looked over. Dropping them abruptly on the desk she turned around with a slight smirk that suddenly formed into a frown, quickly her fingers reaching for the gun in its holster as the sound of rushing footsteps growing nearer passed her ears and the office door flung open suddenly with a bang. Withdrawing it in a flash she pointed the pistol quickly at the figure but froze as she saw..it was Hughes

* * *

Woot I posted the second chapter for everyone (Although I don't have any hits yet so I'm basically talking to myself xP) 


	3. A Burst of Flame

**_Note_**: Dang, I'm feeling so unoriginal right now -pouts- In the past few days I've read 3 storys with the same plot line. Ed injured, Al dead and no one knows how, I even found one with Roy thinking almost exactly the same thing I made my Roy think O.o it was odd -sigh- It makes me feel I'm totally unoriginal although technically I posted it first.

But one look at all my awesome reviews made me continue it anyway. Thank you everyone so, so much for the awesome reviews. You all were so kind! Really thank you all you wouldn't believe how much I appreciate it, it motivates me to write too -sniff- (by the way I apologize for the long wait and the OCness in this chapter)

and now I must state once more: **This is not** **a HughesxEd fic (eww that would be wrong) nor RoyxEd, or RoyxHughes, I apologize if it seems like it is, but its not. See Ed's just err...hallucinating and Hughes is just too darn fatherly for his own good.**

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist**

**_Warning:_** Spoilers on Episode 23 (just quoting the conversation between Hughes and Ed)

* * *

**Lost Hope**

_Chapter 3_

_A Burst of flame_

A thudding of footsteps echoed dismally through the air. He was running, sprinting faster then ever before. His frame sped past like a blur of silver and blue, his thick ebony boots slapping into the puddles sending mud and water cascading on his once spotless military attire. Bright green eyes gazed from his face as he raced time slowed by the extra weight he carried. _Thank God I'm so close to Headquarters. _He thought to himself as soon the towering building lurched above him, shining in the never ending torrent of rain. the green banner holding the symbol of the military that waved proudly ripping and blowing in the fierce ever mounting gale soared above him as he began his ascent to the entrance.

He loped up the steps two at a time his movements quick and anxious almost slipping on the soaked steps. Completely ignoring the guards he ran past slamming through the seamless double doors and sprinting into the military headquarter. Down the hall so familiar and well walked on, he ran onward undeterred ignoring screams and yells that echoed at him through the large hallway from open doors and shocked office members.

_Dropping them abruptly on the desk she turned around with a slight smirk that suddenly formed into a frown, quickly her fingers reaching for the gun in its holster as the sound of rushing footsteps growing nearer passed her ears and the office door flung open suddenly with a bang. Withdrawing it in a flash she pointed the pistol quickly at the figure but froze as she saw..it was Hughes_

Riza stood momentarily stunned her arm going slack at the realization of who had intruded the colonels office. It was Hughes.

She lowered her gun slowly, clicking on the safety once more, her glittering eyes still gazing at him with confusion. She lowered the gleaming pistol even lower placing it one more in the safe place at her waist. The angry voices echoing from the hallway seemed to snap her back to reality. Silently with an order of understanding she walked past Hughes and snapped the now damaged door closed. _I'll have to have that fixed _She thought numbly her fierce eyes picking out the cracks in the once seamless door, the surface perturbed by the sudden forced entry.

Roy peered anxiously around the fresh stack of papers, with a sudden hiss of surprise he bit his tongue to stop from yelling out. His strong fingers grasped the edge of his desk with vigor, gorgeous pools narrowing angrily at the sight.

Maes Hughes stood there panting his tall figure slightly slumped over. Mud, blood, and water splashed down behind him dripping upon the sparkling clean wooden floor. Crimson stains seemed to adorn the military attire he wore, dirt encased his knees as though he had either fell or had been kneeling upon the dirty earth. But what frightened Roy the most was the bundle in Maes arms, a crimson bundle with a glint of blonde black and silver. He could guess just be instinct where the blood came from.

Roy got up quickly, kicking the plush chair he had moments before been lounging in to the side. He stepped forward across the office as his friend spoke.

"Roy I found Ed."

Those words confirmed his suspicion and as he stepped closer to his comrade and friend he reached forward with a trembling hand. His fingers gripped onto the tattered red cloak covering the limp form in Hughes arms. In a mighty wrench he threw it off into a pile on the ground

He gazed down silently at the revealed face, his dark hued orbs soaking in the view, The ever cocky Roy Mustang's face blank and cold as a stone, solemn and silent.

This sight seemed oddly terrifying yet familiar. It froze his insides faster then ice. The rain splattering sharply upon the windows gave the atmosphere full affect. It had been a day just like this. The air cloudy and forever darkening, rain falling like wrath upon the cold earth tearing at every living object. Sending everything into a foreboding dead like silence. He could envision it as lucid as if the very scene still lay before him.

The first time he had laid eyes on the boy; laying silently under covers, his young face twisted into a grimace, bandages wrapping around his body, and bloody stains still splattered on his features. Was it honestly the fact that he survived such a severe injury and committed that evil taboo yet lived that made the Colonel request for the boy to join the armed forces? Because he considered the boys powers would come in use? Or was it that sense of determination that always seemed to linger around the boy even in his dead-like state of unconsciousness, was that what prodded Roy to urge him to join? For Ed's own well being?

_The boy's critically injured get out now. _

That face is what he saw now. Except it was as though mutilated. All sense of courage in the Full Metal Alchemist seemed drained, as though he had reached the end of the line and let the world's troubles crash down upon him. Finally letting all the worries and woes that formed above him destroy him. The ever persistent stubborn determination and angry energy was lacking. It seemed odd; for the first time in a long while Full Metal _really _did look like a helpless child.

_Critically injured Except this time he can't be saved by his brother._

Roy's head snapped up abruptly his ebony bangs flipping out of his face, feeling the gaze of his fellow comrade and friend watching his reaction.

"He's not dead." Hughes said his brilliant green orbs meeting Roy's briefly as though speaking through a hidden connection. His gaze almost refreshing and comforting, although the usual brightness was shrouded in anger and worry. No wonder Hughes always seemed to cheer others up out of gloom and depression. The man had sense, and was joyful for the simple things in life. A factor Roy himself wished he had at the moment. Mae's couldn't be as happy as he always looked.

" Hawkeye call the military hospital immediately and demand an ambulance to arrive at the East Military Head quarters. Put it on my tab."

He spoke swiftly stiffly looking away from his friend and walked gracefully towards his desk. Gaining some of his leader composure back.

"Yes sir," Riza spoke in response frowning, her slender hand briefly touching her blonde locks before ending the salute and walking towards the door. She hesitated slightly, sparkling amber pools gazing at the two men with an almost deadly air and stepped out of the tense room shutting the door behind her. Immediately heading towards the quickest phone line available.

At Riza's absence Roy walked over to his desk, flicking his hand and sending the orderly papers flying to the office floor, the neat pile of finished and unfinished work now crunching under the Colonels feet, if it wasn't such a serious moment Roy probably would have been grinning over the enjoyment of trampling over the irritating work. He reached over his desk gripping tightly onto the large obsidian rain coat that laid slack at the edge of the gleaming work table. Grabbing it he flung it over his shoulders as he spoke, the words rolling quickly off his tongue.

"What happened?"

"I-"

"Al..."

But Hughes response was cut off by a broken whimpering from the figure in his arms. "Al.." He repeated. Ed's tortured head tossed limply to the side, his lips beaded with blood finally mumbling the words caught in his dry throat. His limp fingers twitching slightly as though groping forward for something. He dug his nails into the arm's holding him lodging them deep as though fearing to fall into nothingness, gripping so tightly Hughes winced in surprise at the sudden ferocity. Surprisingly enough sticky tears dripped down the teenagers face rolling down and splashing upon Mae's arm. His breath still low and barely readable coming out in short sob like bursts

Roy turned his head around sharply at the familiar voice stopping midway in shoving his arm through the thick coat.

"Maes" He said sharply, although his gaze was on Ed in an almost confused manner.

"I'm not sure what happened. I found him like this in an empty alleyway right next to HQ." He continued before whispering softly

"Ed, can you hear me? Its alright help is on the way." He spoke in a soothing voice that surprised him, one he would whisper to Elicia if she had a bad nightmare and needed comforting. That soft tone that seemed to say 'all is well' Although he was lying through his teeth.

Ed eyes seemed to slit open slightly, his heavy lids lifting up briefly to reveal glossy golden eyes, small pupils revealing from the affect of a fever, dulled over and blank. Everything seemed to be faded around the corners like an old photo, The face floating above him blurred and misshapen The pain in his head seeming to erupt, throbbing every other second.

"M-mother?" Panting he whispered gravely. His voice soft and crackled. He saw those bright green eyes and felt the warm touch of skin around him, cradling him. It was as though the world had reversed. All was ebony, creepily dark, filled with pain and foreboding. All shapes were mashed together in a blaze of pain, his head feeling as hot as an inferno lost in the fray. But those kind green eyes shone out of the haze, just like his mothers, kind, sympathetic.

"I'm sorry.."

The pain was still overpowering, he felt helpless. Too weak to do a thing wishing the darkness would swallow him whole and end this confusing madness of a hell

"Mom...Al...I'm sorry." He coughed from his dry throat feeling blood drip down his lips and grimacing weakly at the taste.

Roy stepped forward quickly, his footsteps echoing in between Ed's tortured words, finally slipping on the rest of the obsidian coat, tying it around his waist with a twist of his hands utterly surprised by the sudden rambling of the boy that a second ago had looked half dead. He glanced one more down at the boy locking his emotions away and gazing solely at the wounds. The limp pale fingers slightly twitching in pain seemed to be oozing droplets of blood although it was the least of Roy's worries. What was the worst seemed to be his stomach. It was slashed viciously with the look of a furrowed blade cut painfully spilling fresh blood. Ed's head also seemed to be misshapen , matted and sticky with dried crimson flecks in it.

He looked up glancing at the door angrily, _Hurry it up Hawkeye! _As though on call the door magically seemed to creak open slowly. Tauntingly. A click, click, sound resounding as the door opened slightly and a polished black heel slipped into the room. Followed by the bodice of a pale vixen. Her dress was shining ebony accentuating every aspect of her tight body, from those long thin legs, contrasting so sharply like the moon with the night, in her tight dress. Her immense chest held a red tattoo. Sleek black locks fell mysteriously over her face in large clumps of smooth slightly curled beauty.

A smirk was curled upon her shiny, perfect lips, enhancing her beauty double. But something sinister was about her devilish gaze. Purple slits of eyes gazed at the Colonel almost humorlessly Her whole demeanor seemed cool and calm, as though she was the one in control.

Roy stood there momentarily stunned his vision pinned on the woman before his senses kicked in at the bitter sound of Mae's voice.

"Who are you?" Hughes was turned slightly, silently fingering a dagger from his bloodied sleeve cautiously. He didn't like the look of this woman who so rudely intruded. Ed still pulled protectively up against him, the weak muttering's coming from the boy reminding Hughes of the little time they had left draining away.

"What do you want?" Roy snapped echoing his friends voice, his own creeping with assertiveness.

"No need to get so tense..." The lust filled choice chimed "We won't kill him yet" She progressed towards him quietly, flicking her head to make the luxurious hair tumble gracefully over her shoulder. That eerie yet enchanting smile still on her smooth features

"Right Envy?"

Maes took an intake of sharp breath backing up slightly his black eyebrows knitted together in anger feeling a fresh drop of sweat drip down his face. Remembering the conversation him and Ed had, not very long ago _"What happened there?"..."Ed!"..."How should I know? I passed out"..."Tell me what you saw"..."Homunculus"..."Homunculus ?"..."They weren't human."... "They wanted us to make the stone using live prisoners"..."What did you say?"..."Right Al?..."Guardians who only had their souls"..."Tattoo's of Ouroboros." A psycho named** Envy**"_

His orbs narrowed greatly at the tattoo sure enough engraved in that womans skin. He edged closer to Roy, his arm brushing against the Colonel's "Roy! She is a Homm-"

But light tinkling laughter came in the middle of the words, A beautiful tone but prickling darkly, like a rose its beauty tainted with thorns. "So that Full Metal Pipsqueak told you hu?" As she spoke she glanced towards the door in a bemused expression. "Hm looks like he didn't show up, oh well I can take care of you myself."

At her final words Hughes flung his hand out from under the embrace of Ed's body and threw a speeding dagger towards the woman. The sharp blade shining darkly before plunging into flesh. Blood speckled the floor, dripping down the woman's gorgeous yet deadly face as she slumped over, a bloody knife jammed into her forehead.

"Lets get out of here" He hissed running forward and grabbing Roy's sleeve tugging him forward.

Roy nodded not having a clue what was going on although not showing it. Things were moving so suddenly and his mind was locked onto Hughes words, Homunculi. His hand was in his pocket as they ran towards the door fingering the gloves hidden in the silky pockets corner. Just as Maes fingers grasped the doorknob, that chiming voice rang once more. "Now, now that wasn't very nice."

All of a sudden the limp woman on the floor was sitting upright, although leftover blood streamed from her face the dagger was pulled out the gash it one had made refilled with flesh anew. She raised a slender hand the fingernails on them suddenly extending into sharp ends, pointed like a blade. She jabbed forward smoothly the nails shooting out across the room elongating and pinning Mustang to the office wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Mustang snarled as her fingernails enclosed around him staring in surprise at her sudden revival, one finger was stabbing at his arm painfully pinning him against the wall brutally.

She stood up her purple eyes flashing towards the frozen Hughes who so close to freedom was now turning away from the door.

_Damn it I can't just leave Roy behind at her mercy!_ He reached for another dagger preparing to throw it, calculating the small distance between them.

"I'm Lust" She murmured quietly. She stood up briefly recoiling her fingernails from Roy and slashed at Hughes who leapt out of the way quickly throwing another dagger which she easily dodged.

Lust's eerie smile returned as her nails although barely scraping Hughescaught on the bundle in his arms ripping Edwards clothes and meeting flesh. Greeting her ears was another yelp from Ed as the blade like nail nicked his skin.

Roy's eyes narrowed in fury at the sight of her turning her back on him and going after Hughes and Edward, this 'lust' would regret having messed with him. Ignoring his injured arm his hand moved sleekly into his pocket, Slipping on a glittering white glove. Marked with a red transmutation circle.

He rubbed his gloved fingers together sharply his whole concentration on the woman now reaching for Edward, focusing on doing the alchemy he the flame alchemist was known for. In a flash of light and energy flames exploded from his hand. Like bombs the fire rocketed towards Lust, surrounding her in a flash of burning hot fire.

He stepped forward angrily, his boots pounding on the now slightly ashy floor "I won't go easy on you"

"Good." The voice murmured from among the flames and Lust leapt through it barely singed, lunging at Roy once more with her nails exposed, her luscious ebony hair billowed behind her, as she raced through the flickering flames at him.

SNAP

His fingers rubbed together once more sending more fire at the woman, the office was starting to catch on fire, the paperwork earlier he worked on so bored now bursting into flame and crumbling to ash. His perfectly cleansed desk was on fire burning away.

The whole office became engulfed in the sweltering flames and he, Maes, and Edward were trapped in the middle with a manic artificial human.

* * *

Sorry for the terrible chapter xP School makes it hard to write on my own free time, I hope you enjoyed anyway 


	4. Death Dance

**_Note_**: I'm back from the dead! Can you believe it? I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in like a year! Really I am I just had a bad time at writing this chapter. I rewrote it completely differently about 5 times.. Thank you everyone for the reviews.

_**Lost Hope**_

_Chapter 4 Death Dance_

Something was terribly wrong. The hall was deadly quiet, the whitewashed walls gleaming spectacularly with a military starch clean, reflected silence. Nothing but the sound of her own obsidian boots reverberating through the isles, and the ragged melody of the soft breath from her mouth reached her ears. The atmosphere was that of a ghost town deserted and haunted, the place as clean as ever before but devoid of life, a feeling that made her wary beyond all measure. The women's pace quickened into a jog, at every corner she turned she was met with silence and no one to greet her. Her delicate fingers remained grasped under her military attire onto the infamous guns in their holsters waiting with a sharp mind for the slightest movement in the shadows of the corridor.

Ready to fire; she would not miss. Nor was she afraid to shoot, not even afraid to kill. She had before, there was blood on her hands and she would again if it meant protecting the one she was devoted to. But there was a sign of no one friend or foe, It was becoming unbearably silent, something frightening must have happened, she was suspicious of the lack of military personnel and rightfully so. Usually people would be running amuck the halls at all times, the ground would be rumbling with chatter, the lunchroom filled with the stench of burnt mush, guards at every important entrance, every official office. But now there was no one.

As she ran on nearing her destination everything began to seem almost shrouded, the walls becoming a blur with the tiled ground, her toes seeming to slip during every other touch to the earth, gradually at first and that smell, an enchanting scent yet revolting all the same seemed to fill her mind almost numbing it. Her tense muscles began to on autopilot start recoiling, her pace slowing down to that of a walk, her breathing becoming deep and dragged out tasting the scent that filled the hall almost mindlessly with a dazed hunger, the taste was all the seemed to exist.

The women's mind wandered onto her task at hand, but her limbs felt heavy her sight dizzy and wavering, feeling light headed and her thoughts increasingly becoming unfocused and frazzled. _"What's wrong with me...?" _She thought in a daze, slouching against the wall beside the telephone booth's oak door. She could feel herself sliding almost into a blissful nothingness her vision beginning to fade into ebony when the mangled picture of a bloodied Edward sprung into her mind. His deathly stillness and crimson stains sending a chill through her bodice. Then she thought of the look on the Colonels face that worried disconnected look of guilt.

She had a job to do, and she could not fail him, not now. _"Hawkeye, pull yourself together."_ She thought in harsh encouragement but she felt immobilized, her legs paralyzed. She barely had the energy to lift up her chin when she heard the clanking of footsteps approaching. _"No…I was so close. Move…Hawkeye move." _But it was futile her strength was draining, her eyelids growing heavier. Straining her eyes and resisting the urge to fall into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was a slender being, wearing tightly bound obsidian clothing smirking in triumph, deathly purple eyes glaring with a menacing laughter at her, long strands of hair hanging from a head band,and a mysterious can of gas in the creatures hand before all faded into darkness and she knew no more. The last thought in her head was of her great failure.

* * *

Maes darted through the flames, feeling the intense heat prick his pale skin. The office was becoming shambles from the uproar of flames. The drywall replaced with towering rows of the raging inferno. Yet Roy still seemed to be fighting undeterred. Maes eyes could barely see them through the suffocating smoke, the almost obsidian clouds obscuring his vision and clogging his glasses with filth. But he could tell that things were not going well for Roy. Rapid snapping and slices seemed to penetrate through the roaring flames; he could almost hear the colonel's ragged breathing as he once again twisted his body to dodge another blow from Lust's deadly finger nails. He could feel the intense hatred from Roy, and the cool mocking tone of Lust's flirtatious vocals.

His emerald eyes glanced down at Edward in mounting anticipation. The boy seemed to be growing worse each minute, his breathing more shallow due to the atmosphere. Hughes himself was starting to succumb to the melting heat, his lungs cried for fresh oxygen, his skin screamed from the over powering heat. Yet he was frozen in place with the dying Edward in his arms. Edward's very life was in his hands yet how could he turn his back and allow Roy to smolder alone in the heat. Something had to be done.

In nervous anticipation he dug a hand free of Ed's body into his pocket, desperately trying to think of some plan to get them out of this deathly mess, his hands fingered around the cotton exterior brushing across the now burning hot metal watch of Edwards in his hand. _Perfect. This is my only chance, it damn better work or we're in even deeper trouble._ Quickly Hughes tore off Edwards's jacket, his fingers clawing at the metal hook that latched the two sides to Ed's body. Ripping the jacket off the seemingly lifeless body as gently as he could. Suddenly the boy began hacking, crimson drops dripping from his mouth as he gagged for air through the ash. Dazed golden eyes lifted up and gazed at Hughes with a pained groan between the violent coughing. "I'm so sorry Edward please holds on..." Hughes whispered hoarsely gently placing Edward on the ground where it had yet not caught on fire. Turning his back on Edward for hopefully the last name he began to in a frenzy to tie the shining chain loop onto the clasp of Ed's jacket. His insides nearly froze as a terrible crash resounded and the first of the pillars that once held up the office slammed into the ground, shaking the entire ground and sending Hughes down harshly onto the smoldering floor. He could hear the crackling of the wooden beams breaking through the floor before it gave out from beneath his body and he fell with a yell spiraling towards the below floor.

* * *

It was like a never ending dance of death, only one would survive and Roy could feel it would not be him. He tried to reassure himself that Edward and Hughes had escaped the flames and that Ed was getting the medical attention he needed, as for him the main goal was buying more time for them all. Lust lunged in and out of the flames; her movement's swift and graceful, fingers slicing after him in fancy maneuvers. Roy kept on his feet dodging both her devilish blades and the rising torment of flames caused by his very own hand. It was a never ending hell, every turn was another wall of framed rising up over him, and sometimes her face could be viewed- pale and luscious glaring darkly from the shadows.

Roy swirled around desperately stamping the fire from his ash ridden military attire while snapping his gloved fingers hoping to catch the menace in a bought of flames. But a light tingle, cold and malice filled suddenly echoed right behind him a shrill devilish laugh. Suddenly he felt her surprisingly chilling hands on his neck, wrapping around delicately yet squeezing the air out of his already deprived lungs.

"Colonel, I don't want to have to kill you yet, you humans are so weak…" She purred her hands with her nails now retracted slowly tightening, tauntingly draining his life. "I'll make it last a little longer…" she chuckled as his hands gripped at hers trying to pull them away from his neck. She moved her bodice closer, hands gripping ever tighter. He struggled violently hands swinging backwards, punching the air. "Tsk...Tsk...Naughty, naughty..." She hissed at his attempts putting on more pressure, all the while stroking his neck in an almost flirtatious manner.

He was lightheaded and dizzy, Roy could hear her dim laughter over the flames, he needed air…he had to breath. He felt the life dripping out of him. This was not how he would die... Lifting up his hand weakly he snapped one final time, straight at the main pillar that still stood proud in his office turning it into a blaze of melting wood. The pillar weakened and creaked , it swayed and snapped, falling towards them at a rapid rate. Hearing the falling timber Lust let go of his throat at the last second attempting to dodge away before becoming crushed by the towering pillar. Roy leapt the opposite way with all his will power, disoriented yet determined. Still gasping for clean air now worse then ever he smirked with satisfaction as he heard a shriek, but his confidence fell, and his mood turned to most melancholy when he realized that was the voice of a man. _Hughes..._

_

* * *

_

As the floor gave away beneath him, Maes shut his eyes tight a final yell exploding from his vocals expecting to fall with trepidation into the sweltering blackness, he had failed…Now they all would lose their lives. _Who will take care of my baby girl?_ He thought for a moment, envisioning his death to come somberly, but he was snapped out of it when he felt the tug of a hand grabbing the back of his shirt and felt the pull as he realized he was caught in midair. Hughes glanced up in shock, to see Edward hanging onto him with his automail hand trying to lift him out of the gaping hole.

Hearing his comrades scream Roy sprinted towards the location where it had came from. Leaping through the flames and feeling his skin catch and burn. But it did not matter fire was his element and he was not one to fear it. "Hughes!" He called out with a voice of command desperately hoping the man had not been killed but ended up with a coughing fit. He then spotted Edwards form leaning over the gaping pit he had just created. Racing forward. He saw the spectacular sight through the ash. Ed hanging on to Maes with what little life he had left. Quickly Roy reached down and gripped onto Maes arm allowing Edward to recoil. In a swift motion Roy lifted him out of the hole, onto the remaining ground of his once upon a time office. "Grab Ed and get out of here!" He yelled over the continuing roar of the flames as he began to speed towards the doorway. With a thankful nod Hughes picked up Ed in one swoop of his arm and chased after making his way out of the doorway into the deserted hallway.

"Is she gone?" Hughes panted as the sped down the smoke filled halls, the fire alarms were ringing shrilly in his ears the entire time.

"I don't know Hughes..we better not stall to find out...did you hear that?" All of a sudden sirens could be heard, not the alarms but no the sound arriving help. Hughes did not answer but put all his effort into making his legs move faster. Speeding through the last hallways panting in agony Maes rushed forward and body slammed the front door, shattering the glass across the wet payment. The cold carressing rain fell down on them all, soothing their skin with the gentle patter of cold rain drops and they were met with the sight of firemen running to greet them. Roy sighed in releif although knowing his troubles were far from over.

* * *

I know you all want to probably kill me, I know it was a crappy chapter and ending but that's all I could write in one sitting. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as possible, really! And you guys are probably angry because this is being dragged out so much but next chapter things will move on a bit.. 


End file.
